Diary of A Woman
by Valou-chan
Summary: Quel effet cela fait-il d'être dans la peau d'Irène Adler, La Femme, La Dominatrice ? Je vous invite à partager quelques pages d'un journal intime qui, si vous y prêtez attention, pourraient bien vous révéler la dernière carte du jeu d'Irène Adler. SHxIA
1. Partie 1

_**Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Steven Moffat et Gatiss. Ces personnages merveilleux, ces décors londoniens que nous aimons tant, le plus grand sociopathe de tout les temps, tout.**_

_**Spoiler: Episode 01x2**_

_**Remarque: OS divisé en plusieurs parties, posté régulièrement ^^**_

_**Rated: K+**_

_**Résumé: ****Quel effet cela fait-il d'être dans la peau d'Irène Adler, La Femme, La Dominatrice ? Je vous invite à partager quelques réflexions, quelques pages d'un journal intime, quelques pensées sur ce personnage fascinant qu'est Sherlock.**_

I AM _SHER-_LOCKED

z Diary of A Woman  z

Vignette 1

page 24

Le 1er Janvier 2012

Sherlock Holmes est un personnage profondément intelligent. Oui, _personnage_. Car il serait déraisonnable de trouver quelqu'un, un autre assez fou, sociopathe, brillant, ingénieux, malicieux qui pourrait un jour pouvoir penser atteindre son génie. Il n'est pas du commun des mortels.

Sherlock Holmes vous mettra dans tous vos états. Il est possible qu'il fasse brailler les plus insensibles d'entre nous, faire sourire les coeurs glacés, démantibuler ceux qui se croient munis de la plus épaisse des carapaces.

Sherlock Holmes, pourrait-on dire, est au-delà de l'humain. Du réel. Du possible.

Mais Sherlock Holmes est.

Il _est_ ce regard de givre azuré transcendant.

Il _est_ cette déduction tirée du détail le plus insignifiant.

Il _est _cet homme intelligent, nouveau fantasme.

Quant à moi, ma foi... j'ai voulu interagir avec cet homme.

Ce n'est pas si simple. Rien n'est jamais si simple. Tout est si fantasmagorique dans cet univers de la science de la déduction. Tout est si rapide, insaisissable si nous n'y prenons pas garde.

Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Mais ce n'est pas à aimer. Une femme n'aime pas un sans-coeur. Si bien sûr, elle possède une once d'intelligence.

Il faut se méfier d'un homme capable en quatre fois, de trouver la combinaison de votre coeur.

Je ne savais pas, je ne le pensais pas capable de pouvoir résoudre ce puzzle que Moriarty m'avait aidée à élaborer.

Je ne me suis pas méfiée, pas vraiment; pensant que le jeu m'appartenait, que je le gagnais.

Lui, jouait cette mascarade, ces sentiments tel un maître devant son orchestre. Comme tant d'autres avant -et croyez-moi j'en ai honte- je me suis faite prendre au jeu... mais si joliment.

Je n'aime pas Sherlock Holmes.

Non.

Il ne faut pas laisser un homme penser qu'il gagnera jusqu'au bout.

Je suis La Femme.

Je suis Irène Adler.

Et Holmes, comme les autres, finira à découvert sous ma cravache. Ce _**Sher**__-_ ne sera plus _**lock**__-ed_ pour très longtemps.


	2. Partie 2

_**Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Steven Moffat et Gatiss. Ces personnages merveilleux, ces décors londoniens que nous aimons tant, le plus grand sociopathe de tout les temps, tout.**_

_**Spoiler: Episode 01x2**_

_**Remarque: L'OS comportera 5 parties dont la dernière est pratiquement terminée niveau rédaction. Merci à SherlyH. et sherlock95 pour vos reviews ! Les autres, n'hésitez pas à commenter en bien ou en mal ! ;)**_

_**Rated: K+**_

_**Résumé: ****Quel effet cela fait-il d'être dans la peau d'Irène Adler, La Femme, La Dominatrice ? Je vous invite à partager quelques réflexions, quelques pages d'un journal intime, quelques pensées sur ce personnage fascinant qu'est Sherlock.**_

I AM _SHER-_LOCKED

Diary of A Woman 

Vignette 2

page 31

29 Janvier 2012

En réalité, je suppose que cela avait commencé bien avant de le rencontrer. C'était même bien avant que mes doigts vernis de rouge ne touchent le papier imbibé d'encre du Journal « The Times », caressant nonchalamment cette moue presque contrariée -arborant cette ridicule casquette de tweed afin de tenter de se cacher des flash inopportuns des journalistes. Pourtant, ce n'était pas cela qui retenait mon attention. C'était ce visage placide, blanc, absorbant lorsqu'il regardait l'objectif ses yeux bleus rendus presque incolores par le noir et blanc des papiers journaux. Et rien n'était plus délicieux que de recevoir quelques-unes de ces prises de vue de son quotidien, que je recevais par intermittences sur mon portable. Un sourire ne manquait jamais d'effleurer mes lèvres carmines mes yeux entourés de bistre de se plisser un tantinet affectueusement.

Sherlock avait d'abord été une rumeur. Des murmures de crimes résolus grâce à un détective consultant brillant -d'un nouveau genre. Brillant, mais à ce que l'on disait : sans coeur.

C'était apparemment après quelques recherches sur ce curieux personnage un défit à relever. Les froids, les durs, les intouchables, les petites rebelles, ... tout ça était ma spécialité. Je résolvais chacun de ces cas de prime abord insolvables avec une seule et même technique : mon comportement très, _très_ méchant. Un nouveau défit, un nouvel homme, est toujours exaltant. Pourtant, cela serait différent, définitivement. Mais il ne fallait pas me sous-estimer, j'ai grand plaisir à démantibuler ceux qui se croient grand.

Il existait à présent un détective consultant.

Il existait un criminel consultant.

J'avais décidé qu'une dominatrice consultante pouvait dès lors prendre part au jeu.

Un jeu peut-être un tantinet dangereux, mais... où était le plaisir dans le cas contraire ? Le danger faisait irrémédiablement partie de mes talents.

Il m'aurait fallu être plus raisonnable, garder la tête froide, ... oh, oui : j'aurais dû. Cela aurait été impossible pourtant. Parce que je ne pourrais en aucun cas un jour ressembler aux frères Holmes. Comprenez-moi bien, mes chéris ce n'est pas que je puisse m'en faire pour votre petite vie qui me semble si fade. Non, non, non. Simplement... une femme peut-elle être encore une femme sans ses sentiments ?

Et quoi que le monde en dise, quoi que les autres puissent raconter sur les états d'âmes de Sherlock Holmes, je peux vous affirmer que ceux qui le prétendent sans sentiments ne sont pas tout à fait dans le vrai. Ne s'est-il pas décrit lui-même tel un sociopathe et non pas un psychopathe ? La différence est peut-être à vos yeux infime mais non pas sans conséquences. Faites vos recherches. J'en suis la preuve vivante.

Je suis : _La_ Femme.

Celles qui rêvent d'un Sherlock Holmes et qui ne peuvent l'atteindre pour différentes raisons dorment sur des illusions qui les rendront mélancoliques.

_« Brain is the new sexy. »... _Encore trop peu d'hommes sont au courant.

A nous de leur faire comprendre, Mesdames.

Soyez très, _très_ méchantes pour _leur_ faire _comprendre_.


	3. Partie 3

_**Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Steven Moffat et Gatiss. Ces personnages merveilleux, ces décors londoniens que nous aimons tant, le plus grand sociopathe de tout les temps, tout.**_

_**Spoiler: Episode 01x2**_

_**Remarque: Toutes les parties ne ressembleront pas à ces pages... disons que je vous réserve une petite surprise... ^^**_

_**Rated: K+**_

_**Résumé: ****Quel effet cela fait-il d'être dans la peau d'Irène Adler, La Femme, La Dominatrice ? Je vous invite à partager quelques réflexions, quelques pages d'un journal intime, quelques pensées sur ce personnage fascinant qu'est Sherlock.**_

I AM _SHER-_LOCKED

Diary of A Woman 

Vignette 3

Page 42

03 Février 2012

On ne peut pas affirmer que je sois un jour parvenue à faire succomber Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes ne cède pas, c'est vous qui y succombez.

Je ne le sais que trop bien. Il a percé au plus profond de mon coeur, et... qui aurait pu y croire en réalité ?

« _Tout ce que j'ai dit. Tout était faux_ ».

Mais il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, de ce regard azuré si frissonnant, si pénétrant, si intense. Pour la première fois de ma vie, moi Irène Adler me suis sentie complètement nue. Percée violemment à jour, mes larmes sont remontées le long de mes cils sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je les ai tant bien que mal ravalées avec ma dignité qu'il venait de brutalement m'arracher, de quatre simples pressions successives sur les touches de mon portable.

Comment avait-il pu ?

D'accord, j'avais été vraiment gentille cette fois, mais un peu de galanterie n'aurait pas fait de mal.

« _Vous attendez-vous à ce que je supplie ?_ »

«_ Oui. _»

Il me fixait toujours de cette oeillade presque improbable, inconnue du reste des mortels. Si glaçante, si tranchante, ... si hypnotique.

J'ai supplié.

« _Au fait : désolé à propos du Dîner. _»

Oubliez ce que j'avais dit précédemment. C'était un gentleman, jusqu'au bout de ses boucles brunes insaisissables.

J'avais perdu la partie.


	4. Partie 4

_**Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Steven Moffat et Gatiss. Ces personnages merveilleux, ces décors londoniens que nous aimons tant, le plus grand sociopathe de tout les temps, tout.**_

_**Spoiler: Episode 01x2**_

_**Remarque: ...Ah ! Nous allons bientôt y arriver... Avant-dernière partie les amis ! Je travaille encore sur la prochaine vignette, il faut dire qu'elle sera bien plus longue que les précédentes ! **_

_**-Voici une petite réponse à D'Enato (car hélas, je n'ai pas ton MP) : Mince, ta review m'a carrément fait rou-gir !:D Tous ces compliments... j'ai l'impression de ne pas les mériter ! Ahah xD Mais plus que tout, je suis hyper contente de t'avoir réconciliée avec Irène Adler, c'est vraiment le mieux que je puisse espérer ! Encore plus : tu comprends totalement les sentiments que je tente (un peu maladroitement) de faire passer à propos de la personnalité de ce personnage . Merci, merci mille fois pour ce beau cadeau qu'est ta review ! A très bientôt et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. ^^**_

_**...En fait, merci à tous les reviewers et tous les lecteurs ! **_

_**Rated: K+**_

_**Résumé: ****Quel effet cela fait-il d'être dans la peau d'Irène Adler, La Femme, La Dominatrice ? Je vous invite à partager quelques réflexions, quelques pages d'un journal intime, quelques pensées sur ce personnage fascinant qu'est Sherlock.**_

I AM _SHER-_LOCKED

Diary of A Woman 

Partie 4

Page 44

16 Février 2012

J'avais cru ma dernière heure arrivée.

Cette fois, ce n'était plus une illusion. J'étais vraiment là, dans un voile noir qui me démangeait la peau. Ce coton rugueux d'on ne sait quelle manufacture étrangère... Sincèrement, quel mauvais goût.

Et puis, l'odeur de la terre brulée en dessous de mes genoux, qui s'imprimait dans la chaire de mes rotules jusqu'à les engourdir.

La seule faveur que l'on m'accorda fut un message, un seul, à envoyer à qui il me semblait bon avant que la lame effilée de mon bourreau ne fasse valser ma tête.

J'aurais pu écrire quelques lignes à ma famille, à une amie, à un client ou une cliente que j'avais particulièrement aimé. Mais non, il avait fallu que ce soit lui, l'homme que je ne connaissais que depuis huit mois.

Mes doigts diaphanes et fébriles tremblaient un peu lorsqu'ils tapaient sur les touches du portable toutes petites pressions de mon existence.

« _Goodbye Mr Holmes_. ».

Nous y étions la boucle était bouclée.

Je suis passée du « Bonjour » à l' « Au revoir ».

Je n'avais plus qu'à rendre les armes et abandonner ma vie. Chaque seconde me semblait atrocement précieuse. Les derniers souffles de mes poumons, déjà trop illusoires. De tout mon être, je ne désirais pas mourir. Mais avais-je le choix ?

Ce n'est pas sa vie que l'on voit défiler lorsque nous sommes à deux doigts de la mort, ce sont les regrets. C'est la soudaine peur de ce qui se cache derrière le voile qui tétanise vos membres, bien plus que le son du long couteau aiguisé qu'on sort de son fourreau. La peur d'un jugement ? La peur du noir total ? La peur du vide ?

Car après tout, c'est ce que nous cherchons tous à éviter, n'est-ce pas ? Le vide, l'ennui... : la mort. Et si elle ne se résumait finalement qu'à cela ? Une errance dans le noir le plus profond, perdu à jamais, sans rien d'autre que le néant pour occuper votre esprit.

Peut-être est-ce cette perspective qui a fait changer _son _avis... Pouvait-il concevoir qu'une personne devenue si proche de lui puisse supporter le châtiment de _mourir_ d'ennui ? Sherlock Holmes sait ce que cela représente. Lorsqu'il n'a plus de pièces d'un puzzle compliqué à faire jouer entre ses doigts, lorsqu'il n'a plus rien que le vide pour occuper son âme, il redevient comme tout un chacun : un homme qui tourne comme un lion en cage, prisonnier du quotidien morne et répétitif de la vie. L'ennui équivaut largement à la mort. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à me laisser à un tel sort.

C'est alors que, contre tout espoir envolé, ce son si délicieusement inconvenant résonna dans l'air sec et froid d'un début de nuit désertique. Cette simple petite syllabe que j'avais pris tant de soin à rendre sensuelle à la moindre réception de ses messages personnels, comme un bonjour coquin qui revient sans cesse vous hanter quand vous vous y attendez le moins.

Ce bruit-là est tout proche, mes pupilles s'écarquillent n'osant espérer la trop belle réalité que cette onde sonore espiègle engendre. Je relève légèrement la tête, comme si mon corps, lui, ne veut pas encore y croire...

« - When I say run...

Ses orbes céruléennes qui s'agrandissent en croisant les miennes, insistant sur le dernier mot essentiel :

- _Run _! »

Je ne peux réprimer le large sourire qui vient chatouiller joyeusement mes lèvres sans artifice. Le monde reprend ses incroyables couleurs éclatantes. Le brun de la terre ne m'a jamais semblé si profond, le saphir de la nuit ne m'a jamais semblé si merveilleux, ... et que dire de ses myriades d'étoiles au-dessus de nos têtes, qui scintillent gentiment alors qu'il sauve nos vies ?

C'est un coup de maître qu'encore une fois Sherlock Holmes a réussi sans aucune bavure. Mais c'est bien plus que cela : il préserve mon existence puisqu'il n'a parlé à personne de son projet kamikaze de sauvetage, mais il répond _presque_ à mes questions les plus intimes, celles-ci mêmes qui ont choisi le code de ce cellulaire qui m'a été fatal... quasiment fatal.

_M'aimait-il ?_

_Me convoitait-il ?_

_Me dédaignerait-il à la fin ?_

_..._

_Aurait-il un jour dîné avec moi ?_

Aucune de ces interrogations n'avaient de réponses certaines, mais je pouvais être assurée d'une chose : il m'admirait, au moins autant que je l'admirais.

Et n'est-ce pas la plus belle des chose que l'on peut espérer d'un homme qui se prétend sans émotion ?


	5. Partie 5 :Final:

_**Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Steven Moffat et Gatiss. Ces personnages merveilleux, ces décors londoniens que nous aimons tant, le plus grand sociopathe de tous les temps, tous.**_

_**Spoiler:**__** Episode 01x2**_

_**Remarque:**__** Voici enfin la dernière partie... un peu plus spéciale que les précédentes. Désolée pour l'attente, mais je ne voulais pas la rater, et puis, hélas, le blocus approche ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis ! Je répondrai par MP à chaque review ^^ Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont accompagné ce long OS jusqu'ici (qu'ils se soient manifestés ou pas). J'espère être restée dans l'esprit des personnages... A vous de juger.**_

_**Un **__**spécial thanks**__** à cette personne : **_.net/u/2870953/X_Daydream

_**...Qui est en fait celle qui a pris de son temps afin de corriger cet OS ! Cette charmante jeune femme est en réalité ma Beta-Lectrice attitrée ! N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un petit coup d'oeil à ses productions qui sont toujours soignées et très agréables à lire !**_

_**Rated: K+**_

_**Résumé: Quel effet cela fait-il d'être dans la peau d'Irène Adler, La Femme, La Dominatrice ? Je vous invite à partager quelques réflexions, quelques pages d'un journal intime, quelques pensées sur ce personnage fascinant qu'est Sherlock... Ou peut-être plus...**_

I AM _SHER-_LOCKED

Diaryof A Woman 

Partie 5-final-

Page ?

16 Février 2012

_Ces pages, ces simples lignes sur ces bouts de papier ne doivent jamais être touchée__s__ par Sherlock Holmes. Si c'est le cas, ... _»

Ose-t-il lire ce qui se trouve un peu plus bas ? S'y intéressait-il vraiment ? Cela ne faisait-il pas plusieurs mois que toute cette histoire avait été soigneusement classée par Mycroft, dans les dossiers confidentiels du MI6 ? Pourquoi continuer à survoler ces explications sans importance ? Mais bien sûr, ...

« _... si c'est le cas..._

_..._

_Avec des 'si ' ne mettrions-nous pas Londres en bouteille ? »_

... l'ennuis, cela ne pouvait être que l'ennuis qui le poussait à faire cela. Par dessus les enquêtes criminelles, par dessus Jim Moriarty, ... son seul véritable adversaire à conjurer.

« _... si c'est le cas, il saura ce qui est au plus profond de moi. _

_Mais ne le savait-il pas déjà, en définitive ? Ce que j'aime, ce que je suis, ce que je ressens. Je me laisse clairement dominer par mes émotions, d'après lui. C'était là ma perte. En fin de compte, il a tout de même trouvé le code. Ce qui m'était le plus cher, le plus intime._

_Lui. _

_Il a trouvé mon coeur. _»

Quelque chose triturait désagréablement ses méninges : pourquoi diable cette page n'était-elle pas numérotée ? Certes, il n'avait pas encore lu tous ces feuillets qui semblaient éparpillés aux quatres vents, dans le désordre. Comment John avait-il put récupérer ceci ? Cela demeurait un mystère. Surtout : pourquoi maintenant ? Du jour au lendemain, elles avaient été là, posées sur la table, près de l'ordinateur de l'ex-médecin militaire.

« _Comment puis-je faire pareil ? Trouver le sien ? _

_Ce simulacre de sentiments qu'il étale soigneusement sur son visage autour de ses yeux, sur ses incroyables pommettes vertigineuses sur cette bouche d'une teinte d'un rosé presque blessant mais blême, ... tout ceci pour paraître un tant soit peu plus 'normal' aux yeux des autres. Il a beau essayer, il ne me trompe pas. Comme je me délecterais de revoir cet homme, encore une fois, allongé sur le sol sombre de ma chambre, pantelant, à la merci de ma cravache..._

_Sherlock Holmes ne me laissera jamais pénétrer son âme. Lui et son frère sont insaisissables. Presque insensibles. Dès lors, comment puis-je espérer rester un jour dans les méandres de son esprit sulfureux ?_

_Je dois me rendre à l'évidence. »_

Il s'assit consciencieusement sur la chaise, se dégageant de son peignoir fin d'un mouvement de bras rapide, repoussant le pc et les autres paperasses, renversant peut-être une ancienne tasse de thé au passage que son coéquipier avait laissé là, au bon soin de Miss Hudson. Ses doigts agiles, longs et fins feuilletaient le papier :

– Page 24, page 33, récitait-il concentré, de sa voix basse et rauque, page 15, page 51, _page... 15, _page 42, page 31 , ... _page 15 _?

Ses yeux couleurs givre –attentifs– parcoururent rapidement les trois pages, quelques mèches d'un brun profond retombant élégamment en simples boucles devant ses paupières. Il se leva d'un bond, les gestes, les mimiques soudainement plus nerveuses. Ses pieds nus parcoururent le tapis oriental du salon, il se saisit d'une loupe qui traînait là, se rassit rapidement. Après une brève inspection, il déduisit :

– Trois exemplaires de la page 15, rigoureusement identiques.

_« Il n'existe aucun moyen de transformer son admiration pour moi en quelque chose de plus fort, de plus profond. Je suis trop loin à présent. Forcée de disparaître, d'effacer ma trace aux yeux du monde. Quel dommage... »_

Pourquoi ferait-elle trois exemplaires d'une partie d'un journal intime ? Ridicule. Autre chose lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille : Comment pouvait-elle déjà écrire sur son faux décès alors que le dossier d'Irène Adler était censé être sous scellé plus de deux mois auparavant, contenant ces pages ?

Le brun releva la tête, inspecta le salon en cuir en diagonale de lui, effleurant d'une oeillade le smiley jaune dessiné au mur, revint sur l'objet de son attention.

– Miss Hudson !

Cet appel intransigeant ne pouvait être ignoré de sa logeuse.

– Miss Hudson ! Répéta-t-il plus vigoureusement, se dirigeant vers le palier, une pointe d'agacement perçant dans sa voix.

Il entendit un grincement caractéristique d'une des portes de l'immeuble. Il pouvait l'imaginer passer sa tête fatiguée par l'embrasure.

– Sherlock ? Que se passe-t-il ? Répondit-elle en descendant quelques marches. Je vous ai déjà dit que je repasserais vous chercher un peu de quoi vous ravitailler tout à l'heure, il ne...

– Où est John ? Coupa Sherlock sans attendre la fin de la phrase, pressé.

– Oh, eh bien... il me semble que je l'ai entendu partir il y a de ça une heure... Mais, Sherlock, que ... ?

Néanmoins la porte du 221B s'était déjà prestement refermée, laissant la vieille dame dans l'ombre du couloir, seule avec ses questions.

– Ce grand garçon..., soupira-t-elle en dodelinant de la tête.

« _Pourtant, Mr Holmes, vous resterez à jamais dans la mienne, ma mémoire, mon esprit. _»

Alors que les lignes s'imposaient à lui, il fut intrigué par le changement de ton de la lettre, qui s'adressait non plus à un lecteur fantôme d'un journal intime, mais bien directement à lui. En parallèle, il se saisit de son portable, ses dextres tapant rapidement le message destiné à son colocataire sur l'écran tactile :

'' Où es-tu ?

Urgent.

S.H. ''

« _Comment pourrais-je vous oublier, même si je le voulais..._

_Mon seul regret est de savoir qu'il n'en sera jamais de même pour vous. Je suis une affaire classée, inintéressante. Je disparaîtrai de vous au fur et __à __mesure que le temps s'écoulera._»

Seules ces pages _précises_ avaient été retrouvées. Pourquoi pas d'autres ? Ces dernières avaient-elles un intérêt particulier? En dehors des quelques aveux de Miss Adler, les papiers n'avaient aucune valeur. Juste quelques cellules de bois agglomérées, blanchies, soigneusement recouvertes par une encre bleue de premier choix en des traits fins, soignés et élégants, à l'image de leur détentrice.

– Pourquoi _ces_ pages ? Rumina-t-il encore une fois pour lui-même, debout devant la table, perçant le sujet de son attention d'un regard ciel.

Un son familier retentit ; réponse de John :

'' En train de faire les courses.

Plus de lait.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

J.W. ''

Il fourra avec contrariété son smartphone dans une des larges poches de son peignoir. Il commença à faire les cents pas, récitant dans l'ordre les éléments qu'il possédait en mémoire :

– Uniquement certains passages du journal disponible : Triple page 15, page 21, page 24, page 31, page 33, page 42, page 44 et page 51.

Une main distraite passa sur son menton pendant que le parquet continuait de grincer sous ses pas malgré la présence du tapis moelleux.

– Un message particulier ? _Non._ Une confession ? _Rien que je ne sache déjà._ Une peur ? _Se faire oublier. _Un détail improbable ?

Il saisit le dernier feuillet au passage, dont il n'avait toujours pas terminé la lecture :

« _Que puis-je espérer de plus d'un homme si je ne suis moi-même qu'une femme ?_

_Nous sommes destinés à devenir nos propres fantômes, à conserver nos rôles amusants._

_Nous finissons tous par oublier les choses du passé._

_N'est-ce pas ce que réclame la fin, Mr Holmes ? »_

Là ! C'était là. Juste sous ses yeux. Juste en dessous de la fin de ce texte, dans un recoin en bas à droite en délicieuses petites lettres capitales.

_« LONDON »._

_Détail improbable._

Au même instant de sa constatation, une sonnerie stridente retentit. Le détective répond sans même regarder l'auteur de l'appel, il sait déjà exactement qui ça peut être :

– C'est évident ! Qui laisse le nom d'une ville à la fin d'un journal intime ?

– Sherlock ?

La voix de Watson vient de retentir à l'oreille de son coéquipier, perplexe.

– Réponse : personne ! Pourquoi as-tu déposé ces feuilles sur la table ce matin ? Mycroft te les a-t-il envoyées afin que je les examine ? En souvenir, peut-être ?

– Quoi ? Mais de...

– Mon frère a toujours eu un incroyable mauvais goût pour ce genre de plaisanterie, le coupa-t-il. Et puis, soyons logique : « Mycroft » et « plaisanterie » sont deux termes à éviter dans la même phrase.

– Sherlock ! Bon sang, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as dit que c'était _urgent_ ?

– As-tu déposé une partie du dossier d'Irène Adler ce matin, sur la table ?

– Que... quel dossier ?

Un mince sourire éclaira la mine de Sherlock. Une lueur pétillante s'allumait dans son regard il était évident que le jeune homme n'écoutait déjà plus le médecin de guerre à l'autre bout de la ligne.

– Si tu parles de _ce_ dossier, tu sais que je l'ai rendu à Mycroft il y a des mois de ça. Tu n'y as jamais jeté un oeil de toute façon... Sherlock ? Allô ? Sherlock ! Nom de... !

D'une pression, le concerné avait déjà mis fin à la conversation et avait laissé lentement retomber son bras.

– Pas des pages, murmura-t-il les prunelles interdites lorgnant vers ces dernières qui reposaient toujours tranquillement sur le bureau. _Des chiffres_.

Il s'y précipita de tout son poids, de toute sa hauteur, posant fermement les bras de chaque côté de ce tas de feuilles qui livrait peu à peu le dernier secret d'Irène Adler.

– Et pas dans n'importe quel ordre. _Non._ Dans le _désordre :_ L'ordre dans lequel tu as voulu que je les regarde, n'est-ce pas ?

Une série de nombres totalement organisés. Tout devenait instantanément plus clair dans son esprit qui semblait tourner à plein régime : Si John n'avait pas déposé cette paperasse, même si cela était improbable, c'était dès lors la seule réponse possible. Sherlock savait Miss Adler particulièrement douée pour se faufiler dans leur appartement ce qu'elle avait déjà fait à deux reprises, discrètement, avec brio. Jamais deux sans trois, dit-on. Elle, ou quelqu'un en qui elle a confiance avait pu s'introduire ici, déposant là le précieux paquet. Faisait-on parvenir quelque chose de si peu important à quelqu'un comme Sherlock Holmes sans arrière-pensée ? Non, à moins d'avoir atteint un nouveau seuil de stupidité jamais enregistré en Grande-Bretagne. Définitivement, cette personne de sexe féminin se donnait du mal pour lui faire passer un message...

– Youhou...

La salutation raisonna en concert avec quelques petits coups sur le chambranle de la porte.

– Miss Hudson, constata le grand brun, ne l'ayant pas entendue entrer car trop concentré.

– Je viens vous apporter un petit quelque chose, Sherlock. Vous aviez l'air assez préoccupé tout à l'heure, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave, dit-elle de son adorable voix fragile, déposant un léger sac de course dans la cuisine. Quand pensez-vous que John sera rentré ? ... Je pourrais vous préparer un un morceau ?...continua-t-elle, plus pensive en rangeant les affaires dans le frigo, prenant garde aux expériences du détective.

– _Des nombres, des nombres_, mais comment leur donner un sens ?

Sherlock ne cessait de tourner en rond, les nerfs à vif. Son agacement tentait de prendre le contrôle du flux d'hormones dans son sang, provoqué par l'arrivée impromptue de sa logeuse, mais il semblait être sur le point de mettre le doigt sur la solution, aussi, il continuait son manège de réflexions, imperturbable.

– Tout de même, ce n'est pas très sain de faire ce genre d'expériences dans un frigo ordinaire, s'inquiéta la dame, après il ne faut pas s'étonner si vous n'avez pas de quoi grignoter. Il n'y a jamais de place ! Quand je pense que vous savez à peine faire le thé ! Dieu soit béni que vous ayez trouvé John pour colocataire...

– _Un code_... un code ! Mais oui, c'est un code !

Plus vif que l'éclair, il saisit un bout de paperasse qui traînait là, certainement appartenant à John. Le brun fouilla un instant dans le bazar du bureau et en sortit un indélébile. Sans attendre, il recopia les numéros des pages sur son bout de papier dans l'ordre desquelles il les avait trouvés ce matin. Il inspecta un instant la succession de chiffres puis griffonna à la suite en lettre capitale : « _LONDON_ ».

– Très sérieusement, il faudrait investir dans un réfrigérateur à part pour ce genre de choses. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça...Oh mon Dieu, Sherlock, ... est-ce que c'est un oeil ?

Sans attendre le détective rétorqua sèchement, sa phrase montant rapidement en crescendo :

– Je chronomètre la dégradation de la rétine après la mort, Miss Hudson, reposez ça ! Et pour l'amour de... juste, par pitié : fermez-là _!_

Un silence de mort s'en suivit dans l'appartement. Il était en pleine révolution. Mentalement, il listait les méthodes de cryptages célèbres et plus ou moins connues du commun des mortels qui utilisaient des nombres afin de coder de courts messages.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous la surprise. Oh... c'était si simple en réalité. Un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres :

– Mais bien sûr ! Énoncez-moi un grec célèbre, Miss Hudson, le premier qui vous vient à l'esprit !

Pourtant, juste le calme lui répondit. Un moment, le détective douta que sa logeuse soit encore là.

– Miss Hudson ?

Il laissa un court instant ses papiers, se dirigea vers la cuisine et il la trouva là, en train de ranger lentement ce qui traînait sur la table, sans un mot, sans un bruit. Embarrassé, son enthousiasme retomba comme il était monté. Jamais, jamais il ne savait comment réagir dans ce genre de situation.

– Oh, je vous en prie, ne me dites pas que je vous ai... _vexé__e_...

Il avait prononcé le dernier mot comme s'il n'en savait pas véritablement la signification. La concernée se retourna, le regard un peu plus dur que d'habitude mais comme toujours sans rancune. On aurait plus pu suspecter le visage d'une mère peu contente de l'attitude de son fils.

– Vous savez jeune garçon, je me dis que parfois, ça ne vous ferait pas de mal un peu de délicatesse !

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, soupira de manière inaudible et retourna à son activité du jour.

– Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, esquiva-t-elle, plongeant sa tête brune dans les papiers.

– A propos de quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en le suivant oubliant la querelle.

– Le grec célèbre.

– Oh... La logeuse prit un temps de réflexion pour elle-même et finit par répondre : Eh bien, je suppose que ça serait... Aristote ?

– _Try Again._

– _... Socrate ?_

– Ah ! C'est toujours la même chose, Miss Hudson, les gens citent ceux dont ils ne comprennent pas les théories. Aristote ? Des idées remarquables mais aucun moyen de communication inventé ! Foutaise, donc ! Socrate, toujours à discuter sur le fait de se connaître soi-même –entre autre– mais jamais d'avancée sur la manière de faire parvenir un message important ? N'y pensez même plus ! ... Ce sont ceux à qui on pense le moins qui construisent également l'histoire ! Pas d'avancée sans secrets ! Et Polybe a été un des premiers à y penser...

Voilà qu'il saisissait ces précieuses pages de journal intime, les inspectait à la lumière comme pour y déceler un dernier secret intéressant, les reposait puis continuait de griffonner sur les dossiers de John.

– Qui ça ? Demanda la vielle dame avec une moue dubitative, laissant derrière elle les corvées ménagères.

– Exactement ! Personne n'y prêta vraiment attention. Il n'était certes pas un de ces philosophes aux grandes spéculations, mais le plus important historien de son époque, 200 ans avant la naissance du Christ. Il a inventé une sorte de code trivial qui consiste à remplacer chaque lettre de l'alphabet par les coordonnées de sa position dans un carré.

Au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de ses explications, ses mains longues et agiles dessinaient la grille de lecture de l'énigme, replaçant les lettres et les chiffres à leurs justes places.

– Autrement dit : chaque combinaison de chiffre correspond à une lettre de l'alphabet. Ce code n'aurait pas résisté à une cryptanalyse, mais dissimulé dans les pages d'un journal intime...

Il tourna un instant sa tête bouclée brune vers sa logeuse avec une moue intriguée :

– Jamais personne n'irait lire ce genre de choses, Miss Hudson, vrai ? N'est-ce pas totalement ennuyant ?

– Ohoh, Sherlock... répondit-elle avec une gentillesse compréhensive, portant une de ses mains sous son menton, l'autre supportant son coude, je ne voudrais pas vous vexer mais il semblerait que vous ne connaissiez pas grand-chose aux femmes...

Le concerné stoppa momentanément sa recherche, son indélébile figé.

– Ce n'est pas que je ne connais absolument _rien_ aux femmes... ! Rétorqua-t-il une moue contrariée accrochée à sa figure, fronçant ses sourcils foncés. Juste qu'il y a...

Il fit tournoyer son feutre dans l'air un instant, comme cherchant les les mots justes, avec difficulté.

– ... des parties manquantes.

– Dans ce cas, retenez bien ceci jeune homme : un journal intime, spécialement écrit par une Lady d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, est tout sauf ennuyeux ! Ce sont ses secrets les plus profonds, ceux qu'elle ne veut que personne ne puisse lire ni découvrir.

– Un peu paradoxal, vous ne pensez pas ?

Il replongea la tête dans son travail avec cette expression qui lui était si particulière, lorsque rarement, il n'arrivait pas à saisir un problème. Un sourcil relevé en une interrogation suspicieuse, les lèvres closes, presque blanches d'être pressées l'une contre l'autre.

– Toutes ces pages avec ces secrets _si important__s _qui ne doivent surtout pas être lus alors que tôt ou tard, ça finira forcément par arriver.

Sa voisine soupira un peu tristement. Elle savait que Sherlock avait du mal à appréhender les sentiments humains, il était bien trop plongé dans son univers de meurtres et d'énigmes irrésolues que pour pouvoir en relever la tête. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'après toutes ces années dans cet univers, perdu dedans dès le plus jeune âge, ce bonhomme ait fini déconnecté des normes de la société.

– Vous deviez vraiment lui être cher pour qu'elle vous confie ces pages, peu importe la raison...

Seul un « Hum » peu intéressé lui répondit. Il était déjà plus loin, beaucoup plus loin, à nouveau perdu dans ses réflexions.

– Je serai en haut si vous avez besoin de moi, Sherlock.

Plus aucune réplique.

Elle n'en aurait pas avant qu'il ait résolu le puzzle que cette étrange dame lui avait fait parvenir. Alors, doucement, elle retourna chez elle, non sans vérifier auparavant si le frigo était rempli correctement. Elle ne laisserait pas ses garçons mourir de faim, ah... ça non.

|°~~~~°~~~~ °| Diary of A Woman |°~~~~°~~~~ °|

Il jurait que si c'était encore une fois une fausse alerte, il allait...

Non, en réalité il ne ferait pas grand-chose. Il prendrait cet air renfrogné, soupirerait lourdement, lui enverrait une oeillade mécontente l'air de dire « Bon sang, Sherlock, tu es insupportable ». Puis un petit air compréhensif viendrait s'imprimer sur son visage aux traits marqués par la vie, la guerre, les dangers des enquêtes qu'il partageait avec son coéquipier. Parce qu'après tout, c'était ce qui faisait la personnalité du détective, c'était ça qui rendait le quotidien un peu moins ennuyant, banal. Quatre à quatre, il monta les escalier du 221B, un peu essoufflé, fouilla fébrilement dans les poches de sa veste, y dénicha son trousseau de clé. Quelques instants plus tard, il entrait dans le salon, inspectant chaque recoin de la pièce. N'y voyant rien d'anormal, il prononça d'une voix un peu éraillée :

– Sherlock ?

Le concerné, toujours planté devant son bureau à résoudre l'énigme, releva la tête, faisant osciller ses insaisissables boucles sombres. D'un air le plus innocent du monde, il demanda :

– Ah... John. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu as terminé les courses ?

– Que... tu rigoles, n'est-ce pas ?

L'air étonné du brun s'intensifia d'avantage, balançant entre son partenaire et l'attention à son investigation.

– Alors, il n'y a pas de cas « urgent » ? Pas d'enquête insurmontable où une personne serait menacée de vie ou de mort ?

– Tu sais bien que je ne prête pas attention au dernier point.

– ... _Right_. Parce que je suis Monsieur Sherlock Holmes, un être totalement insensible aux sentiments des autres !

Avec une certaine ironie, il répondit par une de ses phrases mythiques :

– Bonne déduction, John.

Un bref silence passa dans le salon, où ce dernier ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Il savait que c'était un débat vain, de toute façon. Puis, un léger détail attira son attention, exactement là où Sherlock était en train de griffonner différentes grilles d'il ne savait quel sudoku chinois, grec ou peu importe. Ce stylo épais était en train de barbouiller sur des papiers qui lui semblaient tellement... familiers. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus. Ce n'était pas... _non, non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. _Pourtant il se souvenait parfaitement de la nature des documents qu'il avait laissé traîner sur ce bureau ce matin.

– Dis-moi que tu n'es pas en train de noter sur les documents médicaux de mes patients...

– Ces papiers étaient à toi ?

Une vague de mécontentement qu'il tenta de refouler du mieux qu'il pouvait arriva en lui. Ses poings se serrèrent convulsivement, tentant de garder le contrôle.

– **Nom de D..., Sherlock !**

Sans lui demander son avis, l'ex-médecin militaire, en quelques pas fut à côté de son co-équipier et ne se priva pas de lui soustraire les papiers administratifs des mains.

– Ce sont les dossiers _confidentiels_ de mes patients ! J'ai mis des mois à les compléter !

Il parcourut les archives, feuilletant, jetant des regards inquiets à ses inscriptions. Sherlock n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de récupérer ce qu'il pensait posséder de droit et de l'agiter devant le nez de son colocataire :

– Je. Travaille.

Le regard de Watson tomba sur les gribouillis de Sherlock. Une série de nombres et de lettres s'y entrechoquaient.

– Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

John réfléchit un instant, piétinant, pendant que le brun reprenait son travail, arrangeant des lettres devant ses yeux perplexes, formant trois mots.

– « I NEVER LEFT » ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? ... Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le document dont tu m'as parlé au téléphone ?

Un moment incrédule, le détective secoua un peu sa crinière chocolat. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pâles.

« Mais c'est bien sûr », lui murmura son esprit. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus efficace que _ça_ ?

– Sherlock ? Tu peux m'expliquer ? S'impatienta l'ex-militaire.

– Hum, déclara le concerné d'un air satisfait.

Il ne prit pas une seconde de plus pour réfléchir, saisit ce qui restait du dossier d'Irène Adler avant que John ne fasse le rapport, empoigna les pages sur lesquelles il avait écrit. Les bras pleins, il se dirigea vers la corbeille à papier, où il y lâcha tout.

– Sherlock ?

Ce dernier se retourna vers le canapé, remua les coussins, en fit voler un à travers la pièce dans sa recherche frénétique et trouva finalement ce qu'il désirait. La roulette de métal tourna rapidement, l'étincelle s'amplifia à l'aide du gaz échappé par le petit réservoir.

– Sherlock !

La fumée s'élevait déjà des feuilles de la poubelle. La blancheur du papier se consumait pour devenir brune, puis noire, laissant échapper une odeur peu agréable. Pendant ce temps, Watson cherchait désespérément un moyen de stopper le massacre de ses documents médicaux, glapissant des insanités dans sa barbe. Le temps qu'il revienne de la cuisine, une tasse de thé remplie d'eau à ras bord, le message dissimulé d'Irène Adler à travers toute cette encre s'était évaporé en des volutes noires qui s'élevaient à présent dans l'appartement de Sherlock Holmes, imprimant les tissus des rideaux, du sofa, des coussins.

Irène Adler était partout, aussi bien sous cette forme de fumée opaque et âcre, qu'elle le serait à jamais dans toutes les rues de Londres. Le message était on ne peut plus révélateur de cette nouvelle réalité :

« I NEVER LEFT LONDON »

N'était-ce pas la plus belle et la meilleure des façons de rester dans l'esprit du célèbre, de l'insondable détective ? Chaque jour de son existence, il pouvait sortir dans la capitale britannique, y résoudre les crimes les plus sombres et les plus énigmatiques, se promener dans le bruit de la ville à travers sa circulation et ses avenues mythiques et avoir la possibilité de croiser _La Femme_ à tout moment. Il pouvait même l'avoir déjà croisée, sans y avoir porté attention, concentré sur une autre affaire.

Lointainement, il entendit John renverser l'eau dans la corbeille, jurer, courir de nouveau à la cuisine afin de réitérer son action. Lui, s'approchait lentement de la fenêtre, observant Baker Street qui s'étalait devant lui, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire presque... oserions-nous dire « rêveur » ?

Les nuages noirs s'étaient accumulés sur Londres, et bientôt, une fine pluie battait doucement sur les vitres. En bas, les rares passants se firent plus pressés, la plupart sortaient leurs parapluies sobres ou colorés. N'importe quelle silhouette aurait pu être la sienne. Sortait-elle du café juste en bas de chez lui ? Passait-elle dans cette rue, comme un clin d'oeil coquin aux récents évènements ?

La voix de son coéquipier le tira de ses réflexions un peu songeuses.

– C'est la partie du dossier d'Irène Adler dont tu m'as parlé qui vient de brûler dans la poubelle avec mes fiches médicales ?

Il se retourna légèrement vers lui, de cet air si candide qu'il pouvait arborer à tout moment, en toute circonstance, sans qu'on puisse lui en vouloir :

– Quelle partie ? Oh... Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je m'en suis chargé. Tout ce qui concerne, _cette_ femme _la femme,_ est classé.

Croyant déceler une note de dédain, comme toujours lorsque Sherlock utilisait le terme « La Femme », Watson n'insista pas, refusant de rouvrir cette vieille blessure. Un seul détail aurait pourtant pu mettre l'homme sur le chemin des véritables pensées de son partenaire : le cadet Holmes, discrètement, laissa sa main effleurer doucement le meuble près de lui alors que John retournait à la cuisine pour se faire une véritable tasse de thé. Le bois sous ses doigts semblait partager son secret, appartenant au tiroir où précisément, se trouvait le portable d'Irène Adler. Cet objet, caché, traînait là comme un souvenir impérissable de toute cette histoire qui venait s'ajouter à présent aux récents évènements.

La dernière carte du jeu d'Irène Adler venait d'être abattue, révélant son dernier secret. Cette Femme étonnante serait pour toujours à ses côtés, le fantôme de son souvenir l'accompagnant à travers les rues de la ville, refusant à jamais d'être oublié.

_N'était-ce pas ce que réclamait la fin_ d'Irène Adler, en effet ?

Une femme qui nous est impossible d'oublier.

_FIN._


End file.
